Monitor learns how to repair
NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Contents: Shockwave White Book Of Primus Shockwave's laboratory Gumby Medic Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Shockwave is standing at the computer console finishing up his report. The commander looks like he mistook a trash compactor for an oil bath, the are claw marks, bite marks, cleave marks from sword hacking. Both forearms are severely out of shape and looking like fancy chew toys. Monitor steps into the medical ward quietly. A few hours ago he heard on the broadband that Avalanche was trashed by...an exo-suit, however the source of this information is unreliable at best so the insecticon choose to come and see by himself, if they're is a slight chance that the EDC upgraded their exo-suit to /that/ level, he must know at once. Upon entering, he immediately see Shockwave and notices the damage he took. Approaching him, he salutes, "Commander Shockwave." Shockwave turns around to face the Insecticon, for a few seconds there he just stays silet. Wonder if his processor is THAT damaged or if he is just thinking about a hundred things at once. "Yes Monitor, what is it?" Monitor gestures towards Shockwave's shredded arms, "Looks like you met heavy opposition out there..." The Insecticon ponders his request. Afterall he was cleared for medical training but he was expecting to work on a random seeker but this could teach him much more, "Like you know, I'm about to begin my medical training and I wondered if you could help me with that...sir." Shockwave remains silent for a few seconds pondering if he should or not. A long term protocol gets analysed and returns the conclusion it would not be an unwise investment in labor force. "Very well, no practice is worth the real thing. Follow me." he says flatly as he turns towards his lab. From the lab: Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer and opens the lab door. Door opened (OOC WARNING: What is said inside can now be heard outside. Use whispers if necessary) The door to Shockwave's lab opens and remains so for the moment. You put your hand on the authentification device. ACCESS GRANTED appears on a small screen above your hand. The door unlocks and you hear a female mechanical voice greeting you. "Welcome Monitor" Shockwave's laboratory The interior of Shockwave's laboratory is way bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a huge computer console with multiple screens and a throne-like chair infront of it. In the middle of the room is an operating table, very similar to ones find in medical wards and above it a multi-purpose engineering/medical drone to assist during procedures. There is a workbench in the corner with various power-tools and next to it is a big rack full of different spare parts/components. The creepiest thing is in the back of the room, there are lockers very similar to ones found in human morgues (Type 'morgue' for details, README for the OOC information about the room and +commands for a list of the room's commands and functions) Thing Contents: Shockwave Monitor nods at Shockwave and follows him into his personal laboratory. Once he passes the door is stop, unsure of what to do now but he carefully look at the room, one of the few he has no access in NCC. He makes sure to record any details, it could prove useful in the future. "Thank you for this opportunity commander." Shockwave walks over near the operating table "The first thing about medical training is that to perform the job flawlessly you must have the right tools for the job." He raises his mangled gun-hand "To compensate for a lack of dual prehensile hands I have this." he points to some big black round thingy that is attached to the ceiling above the table. "This is my medical assistant, it has 6 arms and can handle pretty much any power tools thanks to some quick-switch adaptors that I designed for it. It can help me hold components in place during welding or help remove damaged components. It also monitor life signs, energy distribution and can even analyse at a microscopic level to verify if some seals are airtight." Monitor nods silently. He won't have access to that kind of assistant but fortunately for him, he has two perfect hands which will allow him to use more common tools. He moves closer to the medtable and look closely at Shockwave's assistant, "I understand sir." Shockwave walks over to the computer console "Computer, authorize access to medical file for Decepticon Monitor. Level 2 access." The computer's voice returns an 'Acknowledged'. "You may now control the medical drone and the machine shop in the back." He says pointing at a rather big machine, which takes almost all of the back wall. "This machine is liking to the medical database. You can insert steel bars or blocks on one end. The blocks must have a superior volume and dimension than what you want made, this is not a foundry it is a machining tool. It can also bend and mold plating and machine some particular replacement parts as long as they are not complex. It can make one object at time. You cannot ask for a gun but you can ask for a barrel, a trigger, a frame and so on." The professor moves back to the operating table and lays down. "I have disabled my reactor port meaning there is no chance of radioactivity leakage during the procedure. Now that you are familiar with the tools we will begin." "Step 1: Damage analysis. Computer, damage scan subject Shockwave." The computer scans the table occupant "Energy levels 53%, Main systems 10%, Combat systems 64%, Self-repair systems: INACTIVE" Shockwave carries on "Step 2, the easiest. Remove the damaged outer plating. As you do so, look under each plate there is a number. Read the number to the computer so it can inventorize what you are replacing. It also helps not forgeting any piece." He motions for Monitor to begin Step 2. Monitor listens silently, not losing a single word of what Shockwave is saying. The Insecticon is a perfectionist and he intends to learn all he can from this great opportunity. Obeying to the cyclop's gesture, he takes control of the drone and starts to carefully remove each damage plate of armor from Shockwave's body. Each time one is removed, he enters the corresponding number into the computer. He also make a mental note to never try to fight whoever did that amount of damage to Shockwave. Shockwave contines the lesson from his prone position. "After the computer has inventorized all the damaged plating, it will compare it with what we have in stock. If any parts are not in stock you start them on the machine shop. That way the plating will start making itself why you work on removing damaged components which saves time in the end. Once you are done with the damaged plating, we move on to the most delicate part. The internals, today we will stick the basic motor function, servos and basic combat systems such as targeting, power management and diagnostics. Laser core damage and transformation cogs are a tad too advanced for a first time. We will practice on more subjects at a later time." Shockwave is pretty much naked save for his legs which took no damage whatsoever. The chest, arms and head that is another story. "When you work with internals it is sometimes impossible to replace them one at a time as a component might be in your way to remove another damaged one. This is where you have to be careful about how much you remove. The drone can assist for complex maneuver and can replace a fuel pump temporarily if you need to replace the actual one. Except when circumstances dict otherwise try and work on the internals one at a time. You have the servos which control our joints and provide power to our limbs. Those are connected by 6 wires to the main computer, a positive, a negative, a ground, an instruction and control, a redundant instruction and control and a diagnostic. You must remember to connect all 6 when you replace a servo. Some Decepticons may have different architechture but the holo-tank can display life-size schematics of structure, components, wiring or weapon systems if you want to compare what is before you with what /should/ be before you." Monitor nods once again at Shockwave before ordering the required armor plate from NCC inventory. Apparently the cyclop doesn't get hurt too often because all the required pieces are available. Secondly, he summons a schematic of Shockwave's interbal system on the computer and study them carefully before leaning over the medtable to spot all the damaged systems. The first step would be to repair the arm's servos since those seem simplier to him. Using the appropriate tool, he disconnects all 6 wires before executing the repairs with another tools. One step at times, the Insecticon fully repairs the arms. He then starts to check the targeting system but he needs to take another look at the schematic. The gun-hand assembly is partially damaged. The gun-hand and the power conduit that links to the reactor in the back will also need to be replaced. Shockwave says, "Very good, if you ever had to replace a component by a different one than the original one there is a period of re-adaptation for the subject and sometimes re-calibration of certain softwares might be required. For exemple, someone who's had various servos replaced to increase speed, the targeting computers and diagnostics computer will need to have their information updated as well so they can keep up with the new limbs. Today is not the case however but it is a useful bit of knowledge in case you need to work on upgrading a fellow Decepticon." Monitor glances up at the schematic while still listening to Shockwave. He already knew that part by carefully observing those who got upgraded recently and he noticed the need for a period of adaptation. While examining the targeting system, the Insecticon realize that there is more damage done to to gun arm than he realized at first. He reinforce the assembly with some steel supports before removing the conduct between the reactor and the hand gun. That one is damaged beyond repair so he just throws it away. Grabbing a spare one that just arrived with the armor plate, thanks to an automatic drone, Monitor proceed to install it back into Shockwave's arm. Shockwave runs a quick diagnostic to make sure his gun-hand is properly attached. He fires up his nuclear reactor with a noise reminescent of the proton packs from Ghostbusters. Power gauge is good, reconfiguration of the targeting software is ok. He checks the electro-magnetic spectrum to see if he can still use the whole band. "Looks good. All that is left is to weld the plating back in place and for the final touch, the drone can handle the paintjob." Monitor looks back at all the armor plating laying on the table behind him. Installing all those on Shockwave is going to be like doing a puzzle but the Insecticon is good with puzzle. First he puts the arms plating back on and start to wield them in place. Monitor is dexterious enough and the job is near perfect. A few minutes later, it's done and then he moves on to the chest plating. He puts it back over Shockwave's chest and makes sure it's positionned correction before wielding it in place. He inspects his work one last time, making some minor adjustement before emiting, "All done sir." Shockwave stands up and and gives himself another lookover "Good work Monitor, I see potential for more than basic repairs. When we get an...instructive case in the medical ward, I will call upon you to assist. There are lots of peculiars namely when dealing with triplechangers, combiner teams and Sixshot which is a rather...unique piece of work." "Thank you sir." To say the least, Monitor is pleased by Shockwave's comment, after all he has a lot of projects in mind, "I'm looking foward for a chance to learn more from you sir." His mind is racing as he thinks of all the possibilities that his new skills are opening.